DRW Katey Greene
Katey Greene, appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2, is the daughter of former motocross champion Chuck Greene. She lost her mother, who died in the Vegas zombie outbreak. After being bitten and infected by her zombified mother, Katey needs to be given a daily dose of Zombrex to prevent herself from turning into a zombie (Two doses a day in Case Zero). In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero she is four years old, in Dead Rising 2 she is seven years old.Tyndis, Case Zero (Xbox 360), Justin.tv. (August 21, 2010).Characters, Dead Rising 2. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Katey does not appear although she is mentioned by her unstable father and is represented by a life-size doll of a little girl, indicating that Katey did not survive the outbreak in Frank West's re-imagining of Fortune's End. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Katey and her father arrive in Still Creek after fleeing the Las Vegas outbreak, and all is calm until the zombies appear and their truck is stolen by an unidentified survivor. She stays in the Brockett Gas Station as her father looks for Zombrex and a way out before the military arrives to wipe out everything within 50 miles of Las Vegas, including Still Creek. Later that night, after receiving her second dose of Zombrex, a psychotic mechanic arrives at the gas station and tries to kill Katey when he learns she is infected. Chuck manages to kill the mechanic, and he and Katey escape Still Creek on a motorcycle soon after, just as the military begins their cleanup operation. Dead Rising 2 Chuck and Katey travels to Fortune City. Because of the steep cost of Zombrex, Chuck Greene becomes a contestant in Terror Is Reality in order to make money. During the TiR contest Katey is taken to the green room by the TiR Employee. While in the Arena, an outbreak occurs, where the employee is killed and she hides in the closet. Chuck comes to her rescue and he carries her out of the Arena, through the zombie-fested streets to the Emergency Shelter where other survivors gather. As she and Chuck proceed to enter the bunker, Ray Sullivan comments on her bite, but Chuck defends her, saying that he has Zombrex for her. He brings her to the security office, where he reveals he does not have anymore Zombrex. He promises to find more, when Stacey Forsythe appears, who had been eavesdropping. She promises to look out for Katey and not say anything to Sullivan. Over the course of her stay in Fortune City, she receives daily doses of Zombrex by her father, and sometimes gifts. After the zombies break into the shelter, Stacey locks the office to protect herself and Katey from the zombies. Once the shelter has been locked down again, Katey is once again safe. After Rebecca Chang was murdered, Chuck goes out to take down Ray Sullivan. After his death, Chuck calls the Channel 6 News Station to rescue the shelter's survivors. Katey and Stacey board one of the helicopters but she realizes she left her backpack behind. Chuck goes to fetch the backpack, but is overwhelmed by a zombified Tyrone and other zombies. Katey and Stacey are told to flee the city in the helicopter. Overtime Mode In Overtime Mode, Chuck returns to the Safe House after defeating Sullivan, Tyrone King escapes from his restraints and kidnaps Katey and Stacey. He ties them up and lowers them into the crowd of zombies back in the Fortune City Arena. Chuck heads for the Arena after collecting a variety of items to apprehend Tyrone. However, Chuck is knocked out by Tyrone, but manages to defeat him, throwing him off the catwalks to his death. Afterwards, he is able to free Stacey and Katey and the three of them walk off to safety. Gifts for Katey Katey has turned Zombrex is extremely important in Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero so Katey does not turn. Failure to get Katey Zombrex will result in Ending F in both Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Unlike in Case Zero, failure to give Katey her Zombrex in Dead Rising 2 will not immediately end the game. Instead a cutscene will play that changes depending on if Chuck is in the Emergency Shelter or outside of it. After the cutscene a message will appear saying Katey Has Turned. When Chuck returns to the security room in the Safe House there is a second cutscene similar to Case Zero's cutscene if Chuck is outside the Brockett Gas Station when she turned. Chuck drops to his knees, pounding his fist on the ground in both scenes. Trivia *Katey has a large bite mark on her left forearm, where she was bitten by her mother. *In her notebook picture in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey's pigtails are missing. *Katey from Dead Rising 2: Case Zero appears in the Amusement magazine. *Katey has a mock PSP where she can be heard playing Mega Man 7 (a small sample of the game's opening stage plays repeatedly when she is using it). *While patiently waiting in the Brockett Gas Station during Case Zero Katey: :* Hums :* Says: "I hate those stupid zombies." :* Says: "I wish I had something to play with." *It is not known who gives Katey her daily dose of Zombrex during the events of Case West, although it can be assumed she is in Stacey Forsythe's care and thus was given Zombrex by Stacey. *A weird glitch with Katey is sometimes, she will disappear from the room in the Safe House and spawn in weird place, usually floating and glitching. * Although Katey smiles and claps every time Chuck brings her a gift, Katey does not say anything until he has delivered all of the gifts, at which point she says, "Thank you, daddy." * The screen of her mock PSP handheld shows Street Fighter. This game system is called game for Katey (gameforkatey) in the Dead Rising 2 game files. * In Dead Rising 3 Katey is in fact Annie . Video Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Mega Man References